Rellulia Fluendra
Rellulia Fluendra, otherwise known as Queen Rellulia or Alaria II, is the human queen of Alarulin and wife to King Endalef Neklectia. She is gifted with long life by the blessing of the royal family, and has incredible magical prowess as a result of living so long. Her greatest abilities revolve around incredible leadership skills, a desire to learn, and heat-based magic. Personality Child - First Time of Impact & The Keepers Age Rellulia was the first born of King Nitulan and Queen Alaria, and inherited much of her mothers appearance. She was afraid of the dark in her younger years and preferred to wear bright colours, often white or gold. Of the two sister princesses she was the more light hearted and curious of the two, always wishing to explore and learn about the world she had been born into. She had a very distinct sense of responsibility and urgency with most things around the castle, and felt the weight of her future beginning to creep up before the events of Keepers even took place. Her actions very strongly reflected her feelings, but she almost never got angry. When thrown into a dangerous situation, she is seen to do one of two things: emotionally break down, or stop at nothing to solve a problem that presents itself. In Keepers, when she learns her parents were killed, she tries to prove herself to the keepers by acting determined and appearing offended that the keepers thought she wouldn't figure out what happened, despite her tears disagreeing. By the time Rellulia was 13, she had adjusted very drastically compared to her childhood. She was nowhere near as curious, and in fact rather nervous of getting too involved in any conflict or new discovery, despite how much it interested her. Much to her sisters relief though, this didn't last more than a few years, as by the time she turned 14, Endalef had rekindled her curiosity in the unknown and shown her that there was little to fear. Adult - The Third Age & Sixth Time of Impact Months after Rellulia turned 18, she married Endalef, and became Queen of Alarulin but a year later. It was only thanks to her fellow royals help that she was able to maintain her confidence as she took the weight of a nation on her shoulders. It didn't take many years for her to suddenly spearhead Alarulin into a golden age of prosperity. With the return of the Risilve to Ytrialum the people were excited to see the future of their homeland, and Rellulia was equally ecstatic when he confidence returned. After a century of this though, Rellulia was shocked out of her bliss by the Gysethian-Draconian man infamously known as Fekurr. His merciless supremisist actions and violent takeovers of Alarulin settlements reached Rellulia's ears while she was investigating the Red North, beyond the Tellimar Forest. Her heart was heavy for a time as she realized Endalef was alone in Urgelra holding out against the forces of Fekurr, and Larunia was out on an ocean voyage in search of land. However she regained her composure, and successfully lead a counter attack from the North West into Alarulin. This impacted her personality quite significantly, as she realized her previously carefree nature developed within the safe confines of the castle had to be abandoned. As time passed she mentaly stabalized and figured out who she was. It took a human lifetime for her to grow out of the shadow of her mother, father, and the keepers, but when she was finally freed from the expectations the people had of her to be like them, she became a ruler focused on pursuit of learning and exploration. Description Biography Category:Characters